Story-Telling Songs
by Kurayami-9
Summary: STORY1: KOKO DE BOKURA WA DEATTE SHIMATTA- TEZUKA & FUJI. Each and every song of theirs holds a story of its own. Songs tell their story, as they yet come to say it. Revealing these stories shall be here. Many pairings/ genderbent. Important Note:: Read the first chapter for all the notes you would need.
1. IMPORTANT NOTES

_This chapter is the notes and everything you'll need to know in order to understand how does this collection works. Please, read it first._

First of all, thank you for entering here, and I hope you'll like it.

This is a one-shots collection, that are inspired by Prince of Tennis songs for different characters.

**Disclaimer:** Tenipuri belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei~

* * *

**1).** Chapter titles will be titled based on two things:

* **STORY-:** the number of story, and if a coups of chapter have the same number, then it means they are a continuation of each other.

* **The song's name, the singer.**

**2). **The stories will be a transformation from song lyrics into a story, so it's to feel the emotions in them. I'll write the lyrics in between the lines. If it confuses you, just tell me, and I'l move them to the end of the chapter.

**3).** You can easily read the story without the lyrics.

**4).** If the story is romantic, you'll find your typical Tenipuri pairings with genderbending in most cases.

**5).** If you want to read a Story-Telling Song, tell me the name of the song and the pairing you want. I'll see what I can do with it!

Other than that, please proceed, And review please because it lets me in on your thoughts.

Yami,


	2. STORY1: Soushi Umukutu, Tezuka

**_STORY 1: _**_Soushi~ Umukutu- Tezuka Kunimitsu_

* * *

**_ Even if swept away by the waves of people, I will make it through  
Even if there's no shore in sight  
Leaning on my memories, I feel alone in time_**

**_..._**

Tezuka walked almost aimlessly, through the crowds of people, not caring if he bumped into someone or not.

He felt lonely, despite having so much people around him. He had friends, work colleagues, and his doctor he would often visit to check his shoulder's progression. Still, it felt lonely, without his angel.

He hated leaving, especially when it meant not seeing his beloved for that long. Life had been hard for them both, and as much as he wished she _would_ do what he told her, he wished that she _wouldn't_. Conflicting emotions burned into his chest. Memories of their last meeting came breaking through his mind..

…

_"Syuusuke, do you love me?" he had asked her._

_Her brows furrowed for a second before she broke into her usual smile, "I love you more than anything and anyone else."_

_He gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead._

_"Promise me something."_

_"Kunimitsu?" the worry in her tone made his arms draw her into a gentle embrace._

_"Move forward." His voice croaked. He could feel her form in his arms stiffen._

_"W-what.." he silenced her by a kiss. It hurt him to say it, but it seemed that they couldn't be together, for now, and he didn't want her to wait for him, knowing that it could take him a long time to come back._

_"Don't wait for me.."_

…

**_ And then one day from the light streaming through the trees  
I could hear your voice.  
It was so warm that it was almost like air  
I felt like I could smile_**

**_..._**

The breeze messed his hair more than it was already. With his back to the trunk of a tree somewhere in the green park, he thought how his Fuji would spend her time taking photographs of the surroundings.

He lifted his head to the sky he could catch glimpses of from between the softly brushing leaves. The blue sky, as bright as her eyes..

_"Kunimitsu.."_

Her voice echoed in his ears as he let his mind drift from the real world. He could picture her turning to him with that excited grin. It felt warm, and his heart sped up its pace as the breeze picked up her scent from his memories.

In that one moment, he felt he could allow his lips to form a smile.

…

**_ Feeling that you want to cry until your tears have all dried up  
Is the same thing as letting yourself rely on someone.  
It's the same thing, isn't it?_**

**_..._**

At once, in the darkness of his apartment, tears burnt his vision. He couldn't take it anymore. Longing and love made it hard for him to move forward any more than that. Nothing could make him forget about her, and he wanted so much to just cry until he had no more tears.

His face buried in his hands, propped on his knees, the first tear fell. He refused to let anyone in on his personal life. Then again, crying like a kid, he thought, was the same as relying on someone else.

Wasn't it?

…

**_ The endlessly steaming down  
Preparation of the summer touched my hair  
On the tracks of my dreams that have passed me by  
What is it that I want, I think to myself_**

**_..._**

It had neared fivemonths since their separation, and he already felt ready to kill himself to get rid of the relentless feelings that kept overwhelming him, suffocating him even. It was funny, because he, the Tezuka Kunimitsu, thought that nothing would make him lose sight of his dreams and future.

Here he was, waiting in the same park that had memorized his presence by heart, waiting for the starters of summer. Sun rays shone upon him, giving his hair a golden hue.

All at once, all his dreams came back to him.

His dream was.. the one Fuji Syuusuke he loved and _still_ loved.

_She was his future._

He thought about what he wanted, only to find the answer always the same. He wanted to be by her side, and wanted her to be by his. She was his new and everlasting dream.

…

**_ And then one day, your shadow  
Blurred into the dusk.  
I chased your hazy voice.  
I felt like my feelings would reach you_**

**_..._**

He woke up one morning earlier than ever. His fingers went up to rub the remains of sleep out of his eyes, as he stood up and his legs led him to the window.

Sliding it open, he turned around to stare at his still dark room. The sun has yet to rise, and he was greeted by the scent of the early mornings.

_"Kunimitsu.."_

Her voice once again drifted to his ears as he closed his eyes. When he opened them once again, hazel eyes could almost see her shadow lingering in the dark corners of his room and he voiced it out.

"Syuu, I _still_ love you."

Tears flooded his eyes again as he made his decision.

…

**_ Feeling that you want to cry until your tears have all dried up  
Is the same thing as letting yourself rely on someone.  
It's the same thing, isn't it?_**

**_..._**

He didn't let his tears out. He pushed them, away, until they all but melted into his most beautiful memories with his girl that had kept him living until the moment. She was his reason for progressing, for wanting life, for treasuring small things. While sometimes, she was the reason for wanting to end his life, to just stop this slow torture.

He was going back to his dream, and nothing was going to stop him. And he made it.

Even though, standing there, in the place he had first laid sight on her, he wondered; did she move on? And the thought was enough to burn his heart into ashes, leaving him a living body without a pulsing core.

Everything around him reminded him of her. He wasn't ready to forgive himself from slipping her from him. He had the best thing in life, and he easily let her go.

Yet, a suppressed tear fought down and stained his cheek with a twinkling line.

_'If she's happy, then I'll be. For her..'_

**_ Feeling that you want to cry until your tears have all dried up  
Is the same thing as letting yourself rely on someone.  
It's the same thing, isn't it?_**

...


	3. STORY1: The Ache Of My Heart, Fuji

**_STORY 1:_**_The Ache of My Heart- Fuji Syuusuke_

* * *

**_The sleepless night continues as I gaze at the white moon  
Now, as well, it vividly comes to mind in these unfading memories;  
..the ache of my heart returns_**

**_..._**

She stood before the window in her room, watching the full white moon shining down on the night town. She was roused from her sleep, rather, she couldn't fall asleep, so she preferred to stay away from the unconscious world that tends to remind her of her pain.

All that sleep and dreaming gave her was aches, memories; pleasant and sad.

...

**_I extended my hand, but your back remained out of reach  
Even so, I can't stop chasing you in my dreams_**

**_..._**

Whenever Fuji gave herself up to the unconscious world, she would always see the same thing. She would try to reach him, but he would always be far from her reach. The brunette couldn't ever catch up to him, and her heart would always clench painfully whenever he seeped through her fingers like a ghost.

It was painful, and she couldn't take it..

...

**_I'll act like I've moved on, as if it was nothing at all, but  
If I could, I would forget everything...  
Then, surely, I'll be with a smile_**

**_..._**

_"Syuusuke, do you love me?" he had asked her._

_Her brows furrowed for a second before she broke into her usual smile, "I love you more than anything and anyone else."_

_He gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead._

_"Promise me something."_

_"Kunimitsu?" the worry in her tone made his arms draw her into a gentle embrace._

_"Move forward." His voice croaked. He could feel her form in his arms stiffen._

_"W-what.." he silenced her by a kiss. It hurt him to say it, but it seemed that they couldn't be together, for now, and he didn't want her to wait for him, knowing that it could take him a long time to come back._

_"Don't wait for me.."_

The memory of their last meeting always hunted her troubled mind, and she couldn't ever believe he wanted her to just forget and move on.

She was always known for her smile, but from that time, she lost her real one and became a shell. She tried to pull the act of moving on and not caring about him, but deep in her heart, a part of her was still hanging dearly to a gleam of hope that he'll return to her.

For now, Fuji decided, Tezuka Kunimitsu was a part, and important part, of her past, and she would pretend to forget. Though, if she could really forget, maybe she would know the meaning of a smile once again.

...

**_I chose to walk an unknown path on my way back home  
It was out of the way, but that's okay because I wanted to erase even the smallest bit of hope left in my heart_**

**_..._**

Fuji lost track of time and place. She only wanted the peace of mind that she couldn't find until he would return. Why did he have to.. she sighed. Away from home, she stared at the sky above and wondered if someday she'll see him again laying there, under the tree that put them together.

They passed through a lot together; she had stood beside him when he was injured, when he lost his grandfather.. when he cried for the first time, his tears stained the side of her delicate neck, and the bruise on her arms from his pained grip was still barely evident. So, why?

She suppressed a sigh.

...

**_In the traffic jam, I get so immersed in my thoughts  
The signal changes, but I still cannot move_**

**_..._**

She didn't notice the whole lot of walking people around her. Faces came and went in front of her un-focusing eyes, and her mind was not with her. Thoughts flooded her head and she couldn't let it out.

Everything was frozen around her, and she couldn't step, neither forward, nor backward. Her mind still stuck in the gate of time.

...

**_I'll be smiling as if it was nothing at all, but  
If only I could break away from my weak self...  
Then, longer, I'll be with a smile_**

**_..._**

_"Syuusuke.."_

Fuji closed her eyes and relived the memory of her beloved Tezuka calling her, embracing her, kissing her. Everything seemed to have ended- no, she refused to say 'it ended', because deep in her heart, she believed that once she'll be reunited with him.

For now, she'll continue on giving off her smiling mask, pretending that her life is fine. Nothing was wrong. But if only.. if only she could cry and scream what's been torturing her. If only she could be honest with herself and admit that 'it's not alright', that she needs him. Fuji felt weak..

So many 'if's and 'wish's, but nothing coming true. If it did, maybe she could smile longer, then.

...

**_Whisper to me that it was nothing at all  
So that maybe now I can be helped yet...  
But I still love you  
I'll act as if it was nothing at all, but  
Even so, I keep thinking of you...  
For now, it's bringing me to tears_**

**_..._**

If only he told her that she was nothing to him, maybe she would have believed him and moved on. But he never did. He never did say anything of the same line. All he did say was

_"Syuusuke, move on.. don't wait for me.."_

_"But.. w-why..?"_

_"I.. I can't.."_

_"Kunimitsu! What's wrong? Why are you saying this so suddenly?"_

_"Syuusuke, you're only making things harder.."_

_"No, you have to tell me!"_

_Both of them were on the verge of tears, but neither of them backed down as they drew each other into a fierce kiss that conveyed what couldn't be. A battle of showing what does he mean to her, and her to him._

There she was, standing once again before the window, watching the full silvery hued moon, and a whisper bet her lips.

"I still love you."

Pretending is still working, but someday, her mask has to crumple down if she kept thinking about him.

Tears stained her porcelain skin as they slid down her cheeks and dripped from her chin.

...

**_But I still love you_**

**_..._**

For a reason she didn't know, she headed back to the place where her memories with her man started. And as she stood there, a nostalgic feeling to the warmth of his arms enveloped her heart and it clenched painfully once again. Cerulean eyes slid closed as she relived a memory.

There she was, in the place they first locked gazes, and fell in love..

**_But I still love you.._**

* * *

**A/N:** Please, pleeaase, review!


	4. STORY1: KokoDeBokuraWaDeatteShimatta,T&F

**_STORY 1:_**_ Koko De Bokura Wa Deatte Shimatta- Tezuka & Fuji_

_(We Met By Chance Here)_

* * *

**_I thought I heard your voice  
When I turned around, what I see is the blue sky_**

**_..._**

_"Syuusuke.."_

There she was, in the place where she had first met him, fell in love with him, and left him. All the important parts between them had happened here, in this particular park, near that big tree.

"Syuusuke.."

For some reason, whenever Fuji was here, she always heard his voice. This time, however, the call sounded.. real enough to her ears.. saying her name in the same tone she had loved.

That little strand of hope in her heart shone and she turned around. She kept telling herself, _it was over already, get over him,_ but she just couldn't. No matter how much she tried to forget.. his face won't melt with her past memories, always burning in her unconscious mind.

And like always, her cerulean eyes locked with the depthless blue of the wide sky..

…

**_If there are still things left to be done  
Perhaps this too, is one of them_**

**_..._**

There he was, in the place where he had first met her, fell in love with her, and left her. Never mind that, he still came back to this place hoping to catch a glimpse of her figure. But..

Tezuka regretted leaving, he regretted not saying what was in his mind, and he still had a lot of things he hadn't done when he had done nothing of his regrets..

Looking up ahead again, a bit far away, that honey toned hair and that proud stance. It was definitely her, and he couldn't be mistaken.

"Syuusuke.." the name left his lips unconsciously. His love turned around.. she heard him, but didn't find him. His heart started beating frantically. Could it be fate? Was it offering him a second chance?

It definitely was one of the things that were left to be done.

...

**_It's still not too late to begin_**

**_"Shall we?"_**

**_..._**

At that fated moment, they held each other's gazes. He couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe it, but there they were; so close yet so _far_..

Neither of them knew how or when, but in the next second, they were in each other's tight embrace. Eyes closed to prevent unshed tears from being seen, arms locking the other figure to their bodies.

"Syuusuke.."

"Kunimitsu.."

"I'm so sorry.."

"Me, too.."

"Let's start again."

...

**_On that day..._**

**_We met by chance here  
And we both realized that  
The door to a new world has opened  
And here, we meet again_**

**_..._**

That fateful day that gave them the chance to love from the bottom of their hearts. They met by chance, never knowing that it could be the gate to something newer.

He was just sitting there, against the big tree, looking at the blue sky when a soft voice drifted to his ears.

"Do you believe in fate?"

He was intrigued. He didn't see any one coming close, so how did that soft voice reach him? And then, there he saw her. A young woman kneeling beside a cream coloured cat.

Her hand was gently petting its head, and the creature was nuzzling her hand. A pretty girl with honey brown hair and a pale complexion, smiling pleasantly and looking like a perfect picture with her surroundings, as if she belonged there.

"I do believe in it, to be honest, and I can't help but feel that I met you here by fate, too."

Wait, was she talking to him?

"I don't know why, but I feel that you're going to do something in my life, Neko-kun."

No, seriously, she was talking to the cat?

But then, she turned her eyes –the colour of the sky- to him and smiled wider.

So, it _was_ fate..

Tezuka didn't know why, but he felt a strange pull to that mysterious girl. On the other hand, the girl couldn't help feeling attached to him from that single look. Both of them, though, realized that maybe, just maybe, they were opening a new door together.

Tezuka and Fuji, both after three years from their first meeting, met here again to fix a mistake made by pure love to the other.

...

**_You probably cannot imagine  
What your gentleness has left for me_**

**_We are searching in each other  
The thing that will fill our emptiness_**

**_..._**

"I'm so sorry."

"Kuni-"

"Ssh. I made a mistake, but I'm not doing it again."

_'You never fail to make my heart melt. Sobbing in your arms isn't fair. You're not being fair at all. Why did you have to kill me gently?..'_

_'You never failed to fill that place in my heart. Having you in my arms is all what I seek right now. You gave me something that I could never have.'_

"Syuusuke, stay with me."

"Kunimitsu.."

...

**_Now, if you desire it  
I will show you the real me_**

**_I won't hide anything anymore_**

**_"Well, shall we?"_**

**_..._**

Fuji didn't want to stop herself. A lot of things passed her mind and she couldn't order her thoughts to voice them out. She wanted to let him see the real feelings in her, the inner thoughts that kept her coming to this place non-stop. She wanted to show the man she loved her true self.

Tezuka had enough of hiding and masking his emotions for her, not when she was in his arms like that, and he was pressing her head to his chest, as if afraid that once he lets go she would disappear. He didn't want to hide them from her.

"I _still_ love you, Mitsu."

"I love you more than anything else."

...

**_Someday...  
The memories of the tears shed here  
The words we exchanged here on that day  
The feelings we both harboured  
Even if the present is an illusion_**

**_..._**

Both of them smiled, tears flooded their eyes as they pressed close to convey their feelings with the sweetest kiss ever. Slowly, her arms made their way to his shoulders as he tightened his arms around her.

Someday, they would remember their _words_, their _tears_.. their _feelings_ in this place, during those days..

All of their hopes met at the same point on the line between their hearts.

...

**_On that day..._**

**_We met by chance here  
And we both realized that  
The door to a new world has opened  
And here, we meet again_**

**_..._**

_"Hi."_

_".. Hello.."_

Call it fate, call it chance, they met there for a purpose.. to stay together..

Both of them could never feel happier as they were reunited in that same dear place that held their best moments until now, and more to come. They passed the door to the new world they discovered together, never thinking of backing down.

They met again, to fix their mistakes, and to realize their place beside the other.

"What if I don't want to stay with you?" she asked teasingly with a smile, tears still blurring her vision.

His response was a smile and a tug on her hand "I'm not going to let you. Not anymore"

Confused, Fuji glanced at her hand, only to find a new delicate object. A beautiful ring on her fourth finger indicated what he meant. Just then, her tears fell.

"Will you be mine? Will you be leave you last name for me?"

Her mind was so clouded that she couldn't find an answer. A simple 'yes' wasn't even properly progressed to be said, so she used another method. Fuji cupped his face between her hands and drew him down for a hard, _hot_ kiss.

Only after that, her answer was said.

"Yes."

* * *

**A/N:** I love happy endings! Who loves them? Say 'I do', please!

Review?


End file.
